


Shuuzou?

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, housemate!nijiaka, little angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. Flash fiction. Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu. Kenapa Shuuzou belum juga menghubunginya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuuzou?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Hari ini dia sendiri lagi. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari memandangi ponselnya terus menerus. Tak dipedulikannya rasa lapar dan ngantuk, dia hanya ingin kabar dari seorang pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini tinggal bersamanya.

Sejak Jumat kemarin (sekarang sudah Sabtu malam), Shuuzou belum menghubunginya sedikit pun, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengirimkan pesan singkat. Bukannya apa-apa, dia khawatir—sangat. Dulu semasa sekolah pemuda berambut hitam itu sering terlibat perkelahian jalanan, namun di usianya yang sudah masuk ke-25 itu masih saja ada orang yang senang mencari ribut dengannya; mungkin dalih balas dendam—toh dia ingat yang-entah-kapan-kejadiannya Nijimura Shuuzou pernah pulang babak belur setelah bekerja.

Samar di telinganya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Shuuzou?" tubuhnya refleks berdiri, berlari menghampiri pintu rumah mereka. Namun di detik berikutnya, semuanya kembali sunyi.

Dibukanya pelan, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Aku terlalu merindukannya sampai-sampai berhalusinasi tentang ketukan itu ...," suaranya terdengar miris. Pintu kayu bercat putih itu ditutupnya, dia kembali melangkah masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah sembari memandangi ponsel miliknya; berharap Shuuzou akan menghubungi dirinya secepatnya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Shuuzou? © xxxathnsh**

_**.** _

**X.x.X**

Seijuurou membuka matanya perlahan—ah, rupanya dia ketiduran.

Jam kota berdentang keras, tanda hari sudah berganti. Dan dia masih merasa bahwa di rumah sederhana mereka tak jauh dari pusat kota itu masih hanya terisi dirinya seorang.

"Shuuzou? Apa kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang akhirnya bergema. Pemuda Akashi itu menghela napas berat. Dia mengecek ponselnya, masih tak ada kabar sedikit pun dari Shuuzou. Bukannya dia tak mau menghubungi atau apa, tapi dia tak bisa menghubungi pemuda itu. Ditelepon selalu di luar jangkauan, di- _e-mail_ selalu tak dibalas; jadi Seijuurou pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu dihubungi.

"Kepalaku sakit," gumamnya sembari meringis, "pasti karena aku belum makan dari tadi."

Daripada berujung sakit, maka dia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Meski makanan instan kurang disukainya, tapi pemuda itu lebih memilih mengambil satu bungkus mie instan dari dalam bufet lalu memasaknya. Dia ingat, kalau kekasihnya itu suka sekali makan mie diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya, katanya takut dimarahi.

' _Ayolah, Sei. Aku hanya makan seminggu sekali kok. Organ pencernaanku tidak akan rusak, oke?' bujuknya saat ketahuan._

Seijuurou tersenyum mengingat itu. Ah, tapi itu sedikit menyebalkan—orang yang sedang dia pikirkan tidak ada di sini.

Saat sedang merebus air, suara deringan ponsel terdengar dari arah ruang tengah. Spontan dia berlari dan langsung mengambil ponselnya tanpa mengecek _caller ID_ terlebih dahulu.

"Shuuzou?"

Tapi tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus.

**X.x.X**

Sampai jam enam pagi, Seijuurou terus terjaga dengan ditemani oleh tiga cangkir teh yang sudah tandas sejak sejam yang lalu. Duduk di ruang tengah dengan harapan yang terus melambung, berharap pintu rumah mereka terbuka lalu Shuuzou ada di sana atau pemuda itu menghubunginya.

Sudah dua hari ini rumah mereka dingin—entah memang cuacanya atau hawanya yang dingin karena hanya dia satu-satunya penghuni rumah tersebut.

_Cklek._

Suara kunci pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah depan. Tubuhnya refleks berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke sana. Tahu siapa yang membukanya, matanya berbinar bahagia dan rasa khawatirnya memudar begitu saja.

"Shuuzou, akhirnya kau pulang—ya Tuhan! Kenapa wajahmu penuh perban?!" dia berlari, menghampiri sang kekasih yang tampak memiliki luka di sana-sini; wajah, kedua tangan, bahkan dari caranya berjalan dia juga tahu kalau kaki kekasihnya ikut terluka.

"Shuuzou? Kau terlibat perkelahian?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan, melewati Seijuurou—mengabaikan suara penuh nada cemas milik si merah itu.

"Shuuzou?" Alisnya menyatu, dengan perlahan dia ikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang. Dia merasa aneh, tentu saja. Shuuzou sama sekali tak membalas ucapannya, wajahnya juga dipenuhi luka di mana-mana, bahkan di tangannya—

—ah iya, di tangan kirinya terdapat satu buket bunga lili putih. Kenapa? Kenapa Shuuzou membawa bunga lili? Untuk siapa?

"Sei ..."

"Ya, kenapa?" Merasa dipanggil, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi di samping sang kekasih. Menatapnya haru karena akhirnya Shuuzou mau mengajaknya bicara.

Nijimura Shuuzou menduduki sofa di ruang tengah sana. Buket bunga yang dia bawa diletakkan di atas meja, di samping tiga cangkir teh milik Seijuurou. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Tangannya mengusap pelan bibir salah satu cangkir tersebut. "Aku tahu kau di sini, kan?" gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini kekasih dari si pelangi itu kembali heran. "Aku di sini. Duduk tepat di sampingmu."

"Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu—memaksa keluar lebih tepatnya. Toh sekarang meski tubuhku masih belum sembuh benar, aku sudah bisa beraktifitas dengan normal." Dia kembali buka suara.

"Shuuzou?"

"Sayang sekali ya ..."

"Shuuzou, tolong jawab. 'Sayang sekali' apanya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Entah apa yang akan kulakukan dengan rumah ini. Kujual saja?"

"Tidak aku tidak setuju! Dan jelaskan apa—"

"Kau pasti tidak setuju, kan? Aku tidak mau menjualnya, tapi orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama lagi. Kedua adikku juga merindukanku katanya."

Seijuurou diam tak membalas, memilih untuk mendengarkan semuanya meski rasa heran begitu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Rumah ini akan kujual saja—dan kebetulan surat-surat tanah semua atas namaku, kan? Uh, setelah hampir dua bulan ditinggal rumah ini begitu berdebu. Aku akan mendatangkan tukang bersih-bersih besok."

"Shuu—"

"Sei, maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Baru sekarang hari ini aku bisa ke rumah abu."

" ... rumah ... abu?"

"Akan kubeli buket bunga baru di perjalanan ya."

"Shuuzou?"

"Ah, sial. Kenapa kita harus terlibat kecelakaan pesawat waktu itu ya? Perjalanan bisnis kita berubah menyeramkan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang selamat termasuk aku. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Eh?"

Akashi Seijuurou berpikir kekasihnya itu bercanda. Namun melihat air mata yang mengalir dari ujung netra kelabu itu dan semua hal yang membuatnya bingung ini, akhirnya dia mengerti. Mungkin inilah penyebab kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya terakhir kali sampai-sampai dia merasa dirinya masih hidup.

"Sialan ...," dia ikut menangis di samping kekasihnya.

**Owari**


End file.
